westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyatt
Wyatt is a character in HBO's Westworld. ''He was 'seen' by Teddy Flood when recalling his Escalante backstory (a backstory that Robert Ford gave Teddy as a small part in Ford's new narrative). In "Dissonance Theory" Armistice claims that she has a score to settle with Wyatt, and states that Wyatt has "many names." Arnold Weber and Ford had planned on creating a host named Wyatt, and to this end they created a narrative (as revealed in "The Bicameral Mind"). Arnold merged Wyatt with Dolores Abernathy, so that she could massacre all of the hosts in Escalante (the beta-testing town that was later buried), and then kill Arnold. Season One "The Stray" ''more to come "The Adversary" more to come "The Well-Tempered Clavier" Wyatt is 'seen' in both Teddy's backstory memories, and again in Teddy's memory in which he 'murders' Angela in Escalante. In the newly elicited memory, Teddy and Wyatt massacre all of the townsfolk, including Angela. Personality As remembered by Teddy, Wyatt is insane, charismatic and manipulative. He smiles when he recalls how Wyatt had a hold over him, but manipulated Teddy into participating in the massacre at Escalante. Teddy recalls that Wyatt believed that the lands (the park) belonged to him, not to the gods. Angela (34 years later, now in the park) believes that Wyatt is a cult leader. Wyatt's weapons privileges and his skills with firearms and close combat have surfaced a few times when Dolores has needed these abilities: she shot Rebus, who threatened to rape her; in Pariah, she shot down Confederados and rescued William; she fended for herself while Ghost Nation warriors pursued her on horseback; and she was able to beat up the Man in Black after he forced her to help him find the Maze. In The Bicameral Mind, Dolores seems to embrace Wyatt's character as she develops consciousness and, finally, she chooses to kill Dr. Ford. Relationships Teddy Flood When Ford first gives Teddy a backstory, Teddy seems to hate Wyatt for massacring a Union outpost at Escalante. He later reveals that Wyatt convinced Teddy to participate in this massacre. Teddy says that after the soldiers were dead, Wyatt assassinated a general and betrayed Teddy. Angela says that Wyatt is greatly interested in Teddy. She prompts him and he realizes that the people that were massacred in the town were not soldiers, but instead civilian townspeople, including Angela (and a man wearing the badge of a sheriff or deputy). Teddy also remembers that he wasn't wearing a Union uniform, but instead was wearing civilian clothing and a lawman's badge. Armistice Armistice seeks vengeance on him because he led a massacre on the people of her hometown, which included her mother's murder. She killed the men responsible for her hometown's destruction and used their blood to color sections of her snake tattoo red. Only the head of the snake remains uncolored; she is saving this area for Wyatt's blood. Dolores Abernathy Arnold merged the Wyatt narrative with Dolores. Dolores is sometimes able to tap into Wyatt's character (or rather, allow Wyatt to take control): her programming forbids her to fight or shoot a gun, but Wyatt's character permits her to defend herself. During her fight with the Man in Black at the Escalante church, she has a man's strength and a soldier's fighting skills, both from Wyatt. Also, when the Man in Black previously asked her about the Maze, her answers reflect Wyatt's views that the world (the park) belongs to him more than her own beliefs (the beauty of Westworld and her deference to the guests). Notes/Trivia *Teddy says that Wyatt was a sergeant. Later, he says that Wyatt was his sergeant. However, in the 'memory' that we see while Teddy talks about his new backstory (while with Ford in the Mesa Hub), the man shown firing a pistol only has two stripes on his uniform jacket (two stripes is the rank of corporal). In a later episode, during the 'memory' that Teddy has of Wyatt, we see Teddy also participating in the massacre at Escalante. Teddy is shown wearing the three stripes of a sergeant in that episode. However, there's a suggestion that two stripes with a diamond is the rank of 1st sergeant - so the rank markings may be historically accurate, and not just misdirection. *Armistice claims that Wyatt has "many names". *At the DiscoverWestworld.com official Westworld website, the chat bot host Aeden (when he is in his "Journey Into Night" configuration), when questioned reveals: that Wyatt is Dolores, she chose to kill Dr. Ford, and that Wyatt has arrived. ("When she finally found the center of the maze, Dolores knew what she had to do – this time it is her choice. Wyatt has arrived.") *It is unlikely that a physical body was ever used for Wyatt. This character was still being developed for the park when Arnold Weber merged Wyatt with Dolores. In Teddy's backstory, he and Wyatt massacred Union soldiers in Escalante. Robert Ford added Teddy's guilt over this massacre as as a part in his new narrative, "Journey into Night." Gallery The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Wyatt format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Appearances * Season One ** "The Stray" (no lines) ** "Dissonance Theory" (mentioned only) ** "The Adversary" (no lines) ** "Trace Decay" (mentioned only) ** "The Well-Tempered Clavier" (no lines) References de:Wyatt fr:Wyatt ru:Уайатт Category:Hosts Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Union Army